Deception & Redemption!
by Zero10
Summary: An Archer, supposed to be long forsaken in hunt of the Holy Grail has returned to serve the justice upon the dwelling darkness tainting the Empire. The myth, was he? Or, the legend abandoned long ago? Little did it matter, for he could bring a difference.
1. The Fateful Encounter!

**Fate Stay & Akame ga Kiru crossover**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 **The Fateful Encounter!**

* * *

 **Deception & Redemption!**

* * *

 _'It feels the same.'_

The vehement flames, spilling from the Holy Grail itself, were lashing out and incarcerating everyone in reach within its loop, then devouring them until nothing remained. These flames encompassed everything they encountered. His parents, then his friends, and in the end, the village, were forfeit to the carnage; their screams of pain and angst went unheard by the dimming sky, as they were scorched until they perished, as they cursed the air with malice, abhorrence and pugnacity. But, even the fire spared one from the untamable inferno that inanely massacred people. The sole survivor, Shirō Emiya.

 _'Yes, it does feel the same.'_

On a trembling leg, crimson blood tainting him, he forcefully pushed himself forward, hoping to survive. Every step he took renewing the anguish and numbing his will to live. It was cruel, twisted fate that left nothing, but void in those eyes as he continued pushing forward. The cries of those charred bodies still reverberating in his ear, he kept moving forward.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

That was him, with the tenacity that can never be deterred, and can never be broken.

But despair had dulled his resolve.

Even after all these years, far away from that excruciating past, which took everything from him, lost in time, he never forgot it.

 _'It feels the same.'_

The utter angst exhausted him of his remaining sanguinity, and then he collapsed on the blood-stained ground. His body yet breathing, but the life slowly fading in those dark chasms, as he prepared to join the incinerated and uncountable corpses scattered on the ground.

That little anticipation of seeing light again painfully attenuating within him.

 _'It feels the same.'_

Exhaustion finally caught up to him, fully claiming his mind into blissful unconsciousness, pacifying his heart, albeit the sheer pain continued coursing inside his body.

* * *

Shirō's eyes suddenly flew open, revealing his pale steel-gray orbs that were devoid of all emotions, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, as he ignored the rather soft comfort of a mattress and the gentle warmth of a blanket covering him. Casting his sharp detached gaze around, he tranquilly observed his surrounding but found no familiarity.

Pushing himself up to a sitting stance, Shirō winced at the redoubling pain that sent waves of excruciating pain throughout his body, his right arm clutching his left shoulder out of impulse. The blanket skidded down his frame revealing his bandaged and toned muscular torso and mortally wounded shoulder, his mildly long snow-colored hair bangs obscuring his closed eyes.

Where was he?

How had he got here?

Who brought him here?

Shirō knew nothing. He didn't remember anything that could answer him about his current whereabouts. All he recalled, the numbness creeping up on him until it immobilized him, confining him into a resilient frozen ice, and then he was cold. His eyes snapped open at the recollection.

"E-Esdeath."

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. He still had his pitch-black trousers. Throwing away the blanket, he stuffed his legs into his metal-plated, shoes. Looking around, he noticed his pitch-black armor on a table and the red folded shroud beside it. The next moment, he was donning his clothes, the armor tight on his muscled chest and torso, while the shroud covered both of his arms, shoulders blades, and from the back of his waist to his legs, the veil tied into an agemaki knot.

As he finished redressing, he peered at himself in the mirror. So many things had changed in these years, but it remained the same to him. He wondered why the encounter with Esdeath hadn't brought him death, and it was time to find the answers he sought. He reached for the doorknob, only for the door to creak open, before he found himself facing a tall man, bull horns protruding from the side of his purplish-blue haired head. Clad in distinctive white robes with red-trimmed edges over a black outfit beneath, tied by a red cloth around his waist while a red disc was attached on his chest region, he held a stave mace in his right hand.

Shirō's eyes narrowed at the impartial face of the man that exuded conviction beyond his comprehension. Something was off though. Could he really call him a human? Even for humanoid appearance, he had freaking horns on his head, and second, he didn't make any impetus movement from almost colliding into him.

"You are awake."

Shirō's eyes twitched once at the obliviousness of the man. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

"No."

Shirō's eyes twitched for second time, but that was it when abruptly the man reached out and smoothed a ripple in the shroud covering his right arm. Shirō was already flipping backward from abrupt motion out of instinct, his right lower appendage greeting the man square in the lower jaw with enough brute force to snap his head back, and sent him uncomfortably reeling away. The man dug his foot in the ground to halt his movement, creating a trench in the ground before he pivoted the mace, blades protruding from it as he leveled it at Shirō, only to use it to quickly circumvent the white Chinese falchion that almost beheaded him.

Shirō went with his momentum, and countered with another rotatory swipe of his black falchion that was parry away by the lower adjunct of the truncheon, which set off a mild oscillating convulsion upon impact; his build maneuvering by then to elude the overhead charge that shattered the ground upon impact.

Shirō leaned back to let the backhand miss him by inches, before he brought both Kanshou and Bakuya down at the assailant. The overhead charge was intercepted by the staff with such agility that it almost left the sword user flabbergasted, but he concealed it well. Experiences from such perilous situations didn't allow him the luxury to lose his cool in the midst of a battle. As Shirō quickly leapt back, he promptly sidestepped, before dodging around with such grace, which left the deathly counters of the mace-holder acknowledge thin air in-between, while he let his mind wonder about his current predicament.

He definitely wasn't weak. However, the peculiar man standing in front of him was potentially competent enough to duet his sync. Not surprising, when he has confronted several who adequately outclassed him. But, that was the difference. He had contended with many, and the experiences he gained shouldn't be taken lightly. Then, does that imply, this man was stronger than he let on?

Shirō stiffened as he watched the man standing his ground, barely moving a muscle. Egotistical, was he? Or, was it his dignity? None in this realm or any other should be capable of holding themselves with such poise in these circumstances, not after testing him at least. Even the Teigu holders of this realm would be unnerved, otherwise, at the very least, they would disclose their mental perturbation.

Except for one.

Esdeath.

That woman outclassed him in the swordplay. Yes, that what it was to her. A mere means to amuse herself, effortlessly mastered by her. Such an adept she was when it came to atrocity. But, this man wasn't her. Though, he was presumably as skilled a fighter as her.

"What is your name?"

"Susanoo."

Shirō sweat-dropped. Apparently, this man was also irrationally calm, and lacked the ability to unveil emotion. However, Shirō still acknowledged the name with a faint bow of his head. "I am Shirō Emiya." He leaned forward, strengthening his footing on the ground, before bursting forward, the ground exploding at the propulsion of the sword wielder.

However, Shirō watched carefully as Susanoo stepped towards him with his mace inclined at him, and then an instant later reappeared right next to his side. The sword bearer's eyes widened in shock, and time seemed to have slown down as the mace swung at him. Manipulating his frame from the curve of the horizontal trail, Shirō countered with the flat surface of Bakuya, before driving his elbow into the throat of the attacker and sending him flying across the area, Susanoo's body slamming hard into the ground and created another trough in the process.

Shirō stood his ground, as he pondered the situation. Astonishingly, Susanoo only seemed to be countering his attacks. It may be his surreal anxiety, or, perhaps, it is what he failed to conceive until then. The lack of Holy Grail in this realm, and yet his summon must be the cause. However, the most dubious thing was the absence of his master, the dearth of trace to track his master and his disinterest to search for his master.

It was all peculiar.

The probability of deeming his next act a mistake was high, when he reflected the unfamiliarity, but Shirō chose to trust his instinct. He let Kanshou and Bakuya dematerialize in thin air, and straightened himself, discarding his battle-posture. Susanoo acknowledging the act by retracting his mace, the glistening blades disappearing instantly.

"Why did you attack me?" Shirō scowled incredulously, folding his arms on the chest. Perhaps, to obscure the slight twitching of his fingers and restlessness.

"You had worn your clothes unfittingly. I merely chose to correct that."

Shirō blanched at the response. "You were doing what!?" He face-palmed and shook his head, several beads of perspiration accumulating on his forehead. "Never mind me there."

"Well, I should be rather saying that, please don't mind Susanoo here." A feminine voice interrupted the conversation, prompting Shirō to look at the purple-eyed, short silver haired woman in her teens. An eye patch over her right eye, she was wearing a black suit that exposed her cleavage; her mechanical right arm tucked on her hip, and a cigar help in her left hand, while a black cloak over her back whipped in the slight breeze. But, what caught Shirō's attention was the impish grin on her face. "He is just a perfectionist-freak."

"And who would you be?"

The woman puffed at her cigar. "Najenda. I am the leader of the assassination group, Night Raid." She then looked at the young man, and extended her mechanical arm. "And, I am here to ask, how would you like to join us?"

* * *

 **Just a small prologue to get the feel of the story. Akame ga Kiru isn't a lengthy anime, but it will still need some working. I would most probably post smaller chapters. Update would be strictly on response I get. No review, no motivation, no urgency, slow update. Something like that.**

 **Thanks goes to "The Wyandotte" for proofreading the chapter.**


	2. Bad Business!

**Chapter 02**

 **Bad Business!**

* * *

 **Deception & Redemption!**

* * *

"He is Shirō Emiya, the newest member into our little group of assassins." Najenda recited the same lines she had earlier spoken to the Revolutionary army commander, as she sat on her supposed throne, with the members of Night Raid rounding up her, and the Archer at the end.

Shirō stood with his back against the wall, and shook his head in contradiction. Astonishingly, his eyes were closed, but that barely perturbed his tranquil demeanor. "I am afraid that I am no part of Night Raid. I only acquiesced to offer my aid in what you are trying to accomplish against the Empire. I am foretelling this so that I won't be mistaken as one of your own, because I am not."

"What was that supposed to mean!?"

Shirō idly opened his eyes and noted the rather short young girl, with very long hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, wearing an outfit of the same color as her hair and her big pink pupils that glared at him. And, did he forget to mention that she presumably has a big mouth for her age that merely utters gibberish whenever she opened it, a fact he didn't miss after meeting her.

Sighing, Shirō focused on the girl. The latter stiffened under his sharp scrutiny. "Mine, was it?" He asked. An affirmative nod led him to continue. "You heard exactly the words I spoke. I never concurred to join Night Raid. No matter the reasoning behind its formation nor the objective that justify your assassinations. I only offered my assistance to accomplish my desire. I choose the option with highest chance of survival and success against the odds otherwise stacked against me."

Mine's hands balled into fists as she seethed in umbrage at the cold words that left her with no argument whatsoever.

"If I may ask, what do you mean?"

Shirō peered at Sheele, who was squirming anxiously in her place. The slender woman with long purple hair, the same color as the eyes behind her glasses, was wearing a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. There was a visible scar on her right cheek.

"I am pursuing a woman, and Night Raid would lead me to her. In return, I will do whatever is asked of me. That would suffice for you."

"Girl trouble, eh?"

Shirō turned toward Bulat, a tall person with a rather muscular physique, blue eyes, black hair that was combed up into a heart-shaped pompadour, a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor, white pants with black boots, and finishing his attire was a black leather jacket. But that wasn't what caught Shirō's attention. It was the sly grin that could pass as flabbergasting to him.

Choking on his next words for a moment, Shirō frowned, his right eye twitching once. "You can call it girl trouble if you want, but I am pursuing her to finish what we had started."

"And that would be?"

Shirō tilted his head to peer at Lubbock, fooling around with a perverted face, a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head, a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans paired with brown shoes.

"To conclude our unfinished duel, until only one stands in the end." Shirō turned around, and waved over his shoulder as he meandered off toward the entrance. "You all might know her well enough, maybe better than me if I have not mistaken. Her name… no, you all are better off not knowing her name yet. But, she is the biggest obstacle you must overcome in this war."

Shirō didn't bother to look behind. He didn't find it pleasant to attach to them. So, ignoring their company was one step to ensure that he didn't lose himself here. His existence was limited, and certainly he shouldn't even be here in the first place, not after his defeat. As he treaded through the darkness, he soon found himself at the cliff of the mountain supporting the hideout for assassins of Night Raid, somewhere in the midst of the forest, along a river, probably ten kilometers north of the Capital.

Shirō's mind swiftly drifted to the conversation he had with Najenda, after she was relieved of the meeting with the Revolutionary army commander, not long after his clash with Susanoo, and his unhesitant denial to join the assassins. However, he still tagged along, for Night Raid's own goals were closest to his objective.

He had decided to give her the benefit of doubt.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

* * *

"Where is Susanoo?" Najenda shrugged her shoulder frivolously at the question, prompting Shirō to arch an eyebrow. The fact that her shoulder was hunched didn't go unnoticed. It only narrowed the conclusion. "I assume, he won't be coming along with us." He supplied indifferently.

Najenda shook her head, lighting another cigarette, and blowing a long puff. "The situation is worse than I thought. Susanoo's presence is more necessary here at the moment. The Revolutionary army plan to take out the reinforcements from the Capital. They need Susanoo. He will return later, after his work here is accomplished."

"He is a Teigu, and without his master. He wouldn't last long if the battle draws out."

"I know." Najenda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed at the obvious. "That is why Susanoo won't be involved in any unwanted fight. He most probably will be a decoy."

They continued to saunter toward their supposed ride to Night Raid's hideout in silence. Shirō had denied the invitation to join Night Raid. But, since Najenda was the one to save him, and with Night Raid's potential to move freely inside the Capital without captivating suspicions tempted him enough to tag along, since it might be useful in a long run. In return, he would aid them in their missions. Cleansing the Capital of corruption certainly sound appeasing to him.

Wasn't that his ideal too? Borrowed, perhaps, but still his.

But, Shirō still couldn't understand, how he survived it. That blade had punctured right through his heart. No servant could withstand such an assault, not even him. Even stranger was the astonishing fact that he was capable of replenishing his mana by himself. He was a servant without any master, and yet he could act on his own accord, not that he found anything worth his existence in this realm. However, he still aspires to deliver justice here, and watch things to their conclusion. Especially, what becomes of Esdeath?

Shirō looked at Najenda inquisitively. "If you may answer me, then I meant to ask this for some time now. How did you found me?"

Najenda quirked an eyebrow and let out an amused chortle, concealing her bewilderment, camouflaged by her facade. "I found you unconscious and bleeding up on that cliff. You should have been dead, especially after such a lethal blow to your heart, but surprisingly your heart was still beating. I was intrigued beyond comprehension, and couldn't help but bring you along. The injury you had suffered, it hadn't healed properly, but by the time we reached here, your wounds were gone. Mysterious, ain't it?"

Shirō nodded in understanding, a finger stroking his chin, as he contemplated the situation _. 'Apparently, even after the contract was severed, I still managed to replenish my mana somehow. It might be a slow process, but I healed myself. That is truly mysterious.'_

"Tell me something, Shirō." Najenda reallocated her attention at the white-haired young man. "What kind of Teigu are you?"

Shirō shook his head in refutation of the implication. "I am sorry, but I am not a Teigu. However, I lack the majority of my memories… temporary amnesia, perhaps. I first mistook myself as something more akin to humans, but the vague fragments of my memories make remembering anything else difficult for me now."

Najenda frowned at the innuendo. "But, you do remember who you had been fighting there, don't you?" She asked, assuming she could find something important out of this. "That terrain was leveled. It is hard to believe, but you fought someone serious strong."

"I do remember fighting her." Shirō nodded in assertion. "But I cannot tell her name."

Najenda didn't speak for a moment, before sighed loudly, and inquired again. "Tell me Shirō, why did you agree to provide your assistance, but not become a full part of Night Raid? Wouldn't that be just the same?"

"No, it isn't. But I did this because." Shirō closed his eyes. "…I need Night Raid as much as you need me."

* * *

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Shirō didn't remember how long he had been standing there at the precipice, with his arms folded behind his back, as he let the cold wind caress his face as it whipped the red shroud around in the squalls. Sighing, he finally pulled out of his wandering thoughts that had mesmerized him.

The current circumstance was one of those predicaments when he didn't know what to do. He could still hear the faint clattering of metal, as the swords greeted one another. His eyes opened and the spherical orbs focused in the direction the Capital was supposed to be standing. For sometimes now, that exchange had been bothering him. Perhaps, it was a hunch, but the fact that he strained to oppose the urge to pounce in that direction was intriguing to him.

"What are you staring at?"

Shirō didn't need to look behind to know Leone was standing behind him, with that rather optimistic and upbeat tone. The young woman with short blond hair and two long bangs that framed the sides of her head and her deep golden eyes. Modesty indubitably wasn't her cup of tea, since she was donning a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

"Nothing specific, but I was curious how safe this hide-out is."

Leone arched an eyebrow and stifled a yawn. "I don't know, but hey, we haven't been found yet, you know. Lubbock has traps all around too, so any intruder might set off one, and end up in oblivion."

"I can see few from here." Shirō asserted serenely, slightly amused at her insouciance. For an assassin, she definitely didn't have the making of one. Perhaps he was injudicious to judge her, but he couldn't help it.

"WHAT!? Really!?"

Shirō looked at the wide-eyed woman, and shrugged imperturbably. Of course, she would be astonished. "Some of them are impressive. Actually, many of them are, but there are none that cannot be avoided." He gestured toward the far end, down in the wood, which wasn't visible to Leone for obvious reason. "Take that one for example. It can be easily dodged, if the intruder is agile enough, or uses tree to draw it in."

"That is what, like miles away." Leone gasped.

"One mile at most." Shirō corrected, resisting snickering.

"I am amazed."

Shirō chuckled at her priceless face, before he turned around and composed himself. "I should be retiring for the day. So, I would appreciate it if you may please show me my quarters." He tilted his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the hyped-up girl. "Would you?"

"Sure." Abruptly Leone stopped inert in her track and her rather jovial demeanor was replaced by a frown. "But, first I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it? Go ahead and get it out of your system."

"Actually, I can see no doubt or weakness in your veteran eyes, and I can feel you are prepared for whatever you signed on for here. You-"

"How can you be so sure?" Shirō looked into those golden orbs, obscured behind her hair bangs. "That I don't have any doubt and weakness, and that I am prepared for anything? Tell me how Leone?"

Leone smiled, not a slushy or coy one, but sincere and genuine. "I had long ago conceded myself to my animalistic instinct for survival. It's yet to let me down. So, I kind of know you are hiding things." Shirō looked away and his body stiffened, but Leone continued to speak. "We stumble, showing courage in the shadow of night. But, you are treading without fear. As if you are prepared for where you are going." She exhaled a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?"

Shirō sighed. "I can no longer turn back to the path I choose for myself." He looked toward the never-ending sky, glimmering with the stars while a mesmerizing spherical orb ruled it. "The dream of my life, an ideal borrowed from someone else. But in the end, I decided to follow the same course. There was a time, when I could have visualized my dreams. Now, I am not so sure. But, even that couldn't prevent me from believing in those borrowed ideals." He closed his eyes and smiled contently. "Someday, I know someday, I will find the answer that awaits me at the end of this path. It doesn't have to pretty. It doesn't need to be. All I want is an answer: where will I be standing in the end?"

Leone shook her head. "Let us get going then. I will show you your room." She laughed brushing past Shirō. "Somehow, I can already feel that you are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Shirō let out a bemused chuckle. "You are not the only one feeling it."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed the story thus far. Though, the response doesn't quite meet my expectations. Regardless, here is second installment to this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **But, first and foremost, thanks to "The Wyandotte" to edit the chapter.**

 **I am off until next time.**


	3. Cursed Kingdom!

**Chapter 03**

 **Cursed Kingdom!**

* * *

 **Deception & Redemption!**

* * *

Shirō flipped his body over the outstretched appendage, and used his momentum to rebound with a roundhouse kick that sailed over Bulat, who narrowly ducked beneath it. Bulat reached out his upper limbs to intercept the abrupt midair descending dive. The impact was aggressive enough to make him feel as if his legs would buckle any second, but he endured it and stood his ground, cracking the floor and forming sharp crevices underneath him.

With a livid grunt, Bulat thrust the other combatant backward, before lashing out with another punch. The snow-haired man diverted the arm to the left, and, while using it for support, he swiveled his entire body around and whipped out with a gyrating punt, only for it to be caught midair by Bulat. Grinning, Bulat spun around and prepared to chuck Shirō into the far wall. However, the man didn't struggle, and he instead maneuvered himself to perform a cartwheel drop that forced the raven-haired man backward. Shirō somersaulted back to land swiftly on his feet.

A turbulent gust was set off in the aftermath, whilst the combatants peered at each other.

"It doesn't seem like we will have a winner anytime soon." Leone yawned lackadaisically. "They have been at it for over an hour now already. Aren't they bored yet? I know I am." She grumbled resignedly. "So much for thinking that they would put on a good show."

Najenda inhaled deeply from the cigar in her mouth, acutely scrutinizing the dexterity and adroitness of the sallow-haired man. "Technically, he is skilled enough to be classified as an elite." Sighing, she turned around and sauntered back inside the hideout with Leone tagging along morosely. "To think I found him in that condition there."

Meanwhile, Bulat sighed at the unprecedented agility of the other fighter. "You are good." He complimented earnestly. Both were panting and sweating profusely from their arduous training session. "Those were some polished moves. Mind if I ask where ya learned to fight like that?"

Shirō brushed the dirt off his shroud, and stretched his muscles and joints. "Time is a good teacher, and I have had a lot of it."

"Ha, beats me." Bulat muttered, collapsing down on his knees from fatigue and soreness. "And, ya got some stamina too. You were on a roll."

"I suppose we are done then." Shirō muttered absentmindedly.

"Yeah, you win." Bulat conceded. "It's nice to have a capable sparring partner here. It sucks that others couldn't be much help."

"You are a formidable adversary yourself." Shirō nodded in acknowledgement and ambled off toward the hideout. He happened to come to one conclusion: Teigu holders were strong. However, they wouldn't be sufficient in outclassing any servant unless they were exceptionally experienced, like Esdeath and perhaps Susanoo.

"Oi, Shirō!"

The Archer snapped out of his reverie when he noticed Lubbock's approach. Arching an inquisitive eyebrow, he peered at the green-haired man. "Do you want something, Lubbock, was it?"

"Nah, it's just that Najenda called for a meeting, something about a new assignment or whatever." Lubbock shrugged nonchalantly and entwined his arms over his head as he sauntered ahead. "Just letting ya know if you weren't informed yet. Maybe she wanted to test ya through this one."

"I was informed." Shirō asserted calmly. "The assignment is most likely to assassinate an entire family in the Capital. The reason though is still unknown to me. Honestly, I didn't inquire about that."

Lubbock looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? You already knew it then? That is so not fair."

Shirō overlooked Lubbock's comment and continued forward. He knew that to accomplish this mission, they must sneak inside the Empire. But what concerned him most is what was waiting on the other side.

Soon enough, the assassins found themselves in the meeting hall awaiting Najenda's instruction. Shirō entered, followed closely by Lubbock. Shortly after, Bulat also joined them in the hall. Najenda noted everyone was present for the briefing, and she began with a nod. "We have received a new contract. The source is reliable." She paused. "We are infiltrating the Imperial Capital tonight."

"All of us?"

Najenda looked at Mine, shaking her head as she did so. "I am assigning all of you to this contract." She said before repositioning her scrutinizing gaze on Shirō. "But, you will come with me. I have something to take care of."

The Archer bobbed his head once. No questions needed.

"Wait! What the hell are you up to this time?" Lubbock interrupted, slamming his palms on the table and leaning forward. "Remember last time? You barely made it out alive!"

Najenda narrowed her eyes, blowing a wispy billow of smoke. "Several of our scouts went inoperative in the last week. It is my job as the head of Night Raid to investigate the cause and report to the revolutionaries. As for the dangers," She peered at the snow-haired man again. "…that is where you come in. If things go haywire, I could use someone of your expertise. Personally, I also want to assess your use."

The Archer nodded again.

Bulat folded his arms over his chest, whistling in amusement. "I will admit that Shirō is extremely skilled. He is a good choice, especially if you fall into a pinch."

Leone raised her hand, grinning animatedly. "I also vouch for Shirō."

"Tsk." Mine scoffed derisively. "I don't really care. Do what you want."

"I suppose that settles it." Sheele stated matter-of-factly. "We have no objections."

Najenda bobbed her head affirmatively, looking at everyone again. "As for your contract, there are three primary targets, including the guards stationed. The rest of the details are inside." She informed, pushing an envelope forward. "Don't let any one of them escape. Each of them is disposable." She glanced at Akame particularly. "Eliminate everyone."

Akame nodded in acknowledgment.

"That will be all. Prepare to mobilize in an hour."

* * *

Two hooded figures crept toward a narrow alley, vigilant of their surroundings as they navigated their way through the mob gathering outside the abbey. The corpse of a vicar would do that much. It was a miracle that the crowd hadn't gone rampant, and the military had acted so swiftly in shutting down the convent along with the immediate area. Quickly absconding toward the backstreet, the pair quickened their pace. Lingering there would inevitably draw unwanted attention.

"Where next?"

Najenda looked at Shirō, sighing loudly. "I don't know this Capital. Something has changed tremendously in the last couple of weeks. I cannot put my finger on what it is, but this Empire has become dangerous as of late." She then shook her head and lit a cigar. "But why would you kill him? We could have forced some information out of him. It is hard to come across pawns with influence in the Empire. He could have held some invaluable clues 'bout the irregularities."

"He was rather complacent beneath that intimidated façade, as if he was buying time. We should leave this area at the earliest."

"I wouldn't disagree there. People like him always have someone watching them. But that is why I chose to come here today, when Akame and the others would attract the most attention to give us a slip."

"It is not the military that concerns me."

"You know what is going on in the Empire." That wasn't a question as much as a statement. "At least, you must have some idea."

"I do."

Najenda narrowed her eyes in deliberation. He had not hesitated in his reply, yet, he wouldn't tell her everything. "Who else do you think would come after us here? All the generals and capable military units are still away. The Empire is most vulnerable at the moment. They will not make the mistake of dispatching the rest of their units and jeopardize themselves."

Shirō clenched his teeth. "I told you, it is not the military that concerns me. You will learn eventually about how much the Empire has transformed lately." Suddenly, he stopped and raised his right hand to gesture at his companion, signaling an immediate threat.

"What happened?"

Shirō stiffened. "We are being followed." His eyes promptly focused onto the roof of the adjacent building, where he could swear a silhouette was a moment before.

Najenda arched an eyebrow.

"I will meet you ahead."

Najenda opened her mouth to object, but Shirō was long gone. She watched where Shirō had disappeared over the building, his leap powerful enough to reach that height effortlessly. Clenching her palms into fists and shaking her head, Najenda reluctantly found herself escaping alone.

* * *

Shirō pursued a shadow that had been stalking him earlier. His body was hunched forward, and his hands behind him as he ran across the rooftop. He dropped into the small alleyway and quickly scanned the dark vicinity for movement, but found none. Bakuya and Kanshou materializing into Shirō's palms, primed for whatever was to come.

Shirō instinctively tilted his head to the side, a gust of freezing air cutting into his face, but he ignored that and focused on the immediate peril. His eyes were drawn toward the silhouette blocking the exit.

"You sure you want to waste your time here with me? I would rather avoid this, since I have not been ordered to kill you." A minute pause followed. "Say, why don't we look the other way this time? You finished your mission, and I finished mine. Let's call it off for today."

Shirō narrowed his eyes, and steadied his arms as he prepared himself. At least, he could narrow down the gender of this servant from that conceited, masculine belittling. "I didn't get that feeling when you almost beheaded me."

"That was your mistake. You shouldn't have pursued me. Not when you have bigger things to worry about. I was only asked to keep watch for anything unusual. All that is left is to report back. But if we have to fight here, I don't think we could finish this before we are inevitably interrupted."

"What do you mean-" Shirō paused abruptly, and his head inclined to the side as another squall slapped his face. By the time, he returned his attention to the front, his adversary was gone. Clicking his tongue, he sighed loudly as the twin falchions dematerialized into thin motes of light. "Bigger things to worry, huh? I better find Najenda then."

* * *

Akame burrowed her heel into the ground and skidded to a halt. Murasame - a katana - was brandished in front of her face. Spinning around, followed by a startling twist of her body, she propelled herself forward, which packed a great deal of force in her swing. Murasame vertically slashed down at the young ivory-haired girl, who was wielding a pair of butcher knives. The cacophony of metal hitting metal barely fazed them, though Akame was quickly overpowered as her body was shoved back.

Leone was right behind her; she switched with the raven-haired assassin, and threw a punch toward the cloaked girl, but the attack was blocked by the flat surface of a knife. "I am not done with you yet, you little runt!" Another punch struck the blade, and the younger girl was pressed back. However, the little girl effortlessly broke through Leone's defense, and rammed her knee into the assassin's diaphragm. Luckily, Leone was quick to react and shirked back, as another knife sailed past in a wide arc, missing her throat by mere inches. A bead of sweat slowly rolled down her face. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Who the hell was this bitch?

The younger girl refused to pass over her momentary advantage. Seizing the opportunity, she was about to charge at the distressed Leone, but instead, she hastily withdrew back, her eyes focusing on a thin wire stretched in front of her. _'When did he?'_ She could have sworn that it wasn't there a moment ago.

"Missed, eh?" Lubbock grinned, retracting his wires just as Akame burst toward the girl.

The younger girl went for a feint thrust. However, Akame was not deceived. Instead, a mighty vertical swing of Murasame forced the other girl onto her back foot. Both of them stared into the other's indifferent eyes. In a flicker of sparks, Murasame was knocked aside, just as the other knife sailed toward Akame. But Akame parried the effort with the hilt of her katana and overpowered the pair of small knives with a diagonal slash that met thin air.

The younger girl gritted her teeth at the raven-haired girl's almost implausible swordsmanship. Grimacing at the wind which battered her face, the younger girl gripped her knives in reverse, preparing to rip apart her adversary. Before she could take action, a dark shadow manifested from behind and distracted her. Barely turning her body around to block the punch from Leone, the younger girl suddenly found her right arm go limp, as an arrow tore through her shoulder's ligament. The next moment, a punch was buried into her face, and she was ricocheted back through a deep gust of wind.

Brushing her palm on the ground to stop her erratically tumbling body, the younger girl barely managed to regain her footing. More blood continued to spill from her shoulder; her teeth clenched and her eyes burned with untamed fury. For a moment, she seemed conflicted on whether to resume her fight or withdraw, until she suddenly disappeared, her presence along with the copious bloodlust vanishing into thin air.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Calm down, Leone." Lubbock chuckled, clenching and unclenching his fingers, a glove-like Teigu stuck on his right hand. "She barely got you the third time. It's not like there is any lasting damage."

"What did you say?!" Leone glowered infuriatingly, her right eye twitching as she was prepared to pounce at the man. "I won't rest until I have punched her in the face."

Akame acknowledged Leone with an impassive nod while putting Murasame back into its sheath.

"You did punch her in face," Sheele pointed out, holding onto a giant pair of scissors on her back. "…without using your Teigu."

"Unlike you, she is probably gonna walk around with a broken nose for a while." Mine snickered in amusement at the thought, posing with her Pumpkin on her shoulder. "I wish I could see that."

"That was because of Shirō!" Leone barked, stomping toward where an arrow had punctured a nearby tree. "I kind of sensed him earlier. It was fleeting, but it must have been him."

"So, that stuck-up jerk is here too?" Mine scoffed derisively, almost pouting as she did so. "Didn't he go out with Najenda?"

"Go out?!" Lubbock shouted animatedly. "Don't go misinterpreting everything. People will get the wrong idea."

"Well, it's not like he is here." Leone corrected.

"We will worry about the small talk later." Bulat, donning full body armor, approached the gathered group. "For now, let's leave before the reinforcements arrive." He then pointed toward the brown-haired boy hung over his shoulder, unconscious and stained in his own blood. "Speaking of which, what 'bout him?"

"Told you, we are bringing him with us." Leone stated matter-of-factly. "He has got courage, skill, and above all, luck." She then looked toward Sheele. "Oh, Akame, mind lending me a hand? I have to bring his friends too."

"Okay."

* * *

"Did you take her down?"

Shirō shook his head resignedly. "She escaped." Atop one of the tallest building in the vicinity, he scanned the expanse of the Empire. The bow dissolved into thin light, as he glanced at Najenda. "I think it is time I tell you 'bout the new occurrence in the Empire. Let's go to the Revolutionary Army's headquarters."

"You better have a damn good explanation for demanding this." Najenda frowned.

* * *

 **Yo, long time, no chapter. Sorry about that. I kind of went offline for last six months. Been a terrible time for me. But, I am back, sort of. Not sure when I shall lose my motivation and go offline again. Anyway, this chapter isn't very long. But, I have a damn good explanation here. I had written about Tatsumi. But I had a late recognition that this story is about Shirō, and I should explain the occurrence through Shirō's perspective. So, I scratched that scene later.**

 **Still, a chapter is a chapter. Hope, you liked it.**

 **Big thanks to "StinghyNachos" for beta-reading the chapter. Also, bigger cheers to everyone who recommended tons of Servants. That wrapped the evil ones. Do me another favor, and let me know some more names whom you would want to see on the good side.**

 **Until next time, read & review lot. **


End file.
